


Ardor

by strawberrydaifuku



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Botany, Dark Santa (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-neutral Reader, Headcanon, Kissing, M/M, Other, Reader-Insert, Roses, Suggestive Themes, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25913842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrydaifuku/pseuds/strawberrydaifuku
Summary: Lucifer names the new genus of rose he developed himself after his beloved human.
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 135





	Ardor

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my Level 100 Celebration on [Tumblr](https://ichigo-daifuku.tumblr.com/).
> 
> [m-cchii](https://m-cchii.tumblr.com/) asked: Aaaa Ichigo!! Congrats on lvl 100!! (੭,,^ ♡ ^,,)੭🎉✨ I'd like to request 70. "You're warm." and Lucifer, if it's alright with you :D if it is, please take your time~ congrats again and I hope you have a good day 💕
> 
> ★
> 
> Based on a headcanon I have about Lucifer, inspired by Obey Me’s Pop Quiz last Christmas, _Dark Santa_. 🎅🎄💝

The second you spotted the long-stemmed rose on your desk in the RAD Student Council room, you recognized it was from Lucifer. It was the new genus he had developed himself, the same as the one he had gifted you last December as your Secret Santa. With his powerful magic, the rose you had received back then remained alive and well, reminding you of good memories every time you happened to be by your bedroom’s windowsill in the House of Lamentation.

As you picked up the rose on your desk, its petals in full bloom and wider than the previous one you had gotten, the door opened and caught your attention.

Diavolo entered the room, his strides quick, and his good mood radiating off him from the distance. “Oh, you’re here! Hello there, good afternoon!”

“Good afternoon, Lord Diavolo!”

“How were your classes today?”

“They were good, thank you for asking. I just wanted to drop by because I left one of my notebooks here,” you replied. “What about you? What brings you here?”

“It’s the same for me, but it’s my journal that I left.” Diavolo noticed the rose you were twirling between your fingers and gestured toward it with his hand. With a secretive smile, he asked, “By the way, did you know that Lucifer named the genus of that rose after you?”

You halted the repetitive movement of your fingers, surprised at the implication of his statement. “What?”

Upon seeing your flustered reaction, Diavolo let out a laugh and continued, “Yes, it’s true. Perhaps, you should ask him about it when you see him.”

After giving you that suggestion, the rest of your conversation passed by in a blur. Although Diavolo had shifted the topic to more trivial matters, such as your lessons and after-school activities, your mind remained abuzz with the recent revelation about the rose you received from Lucifer.

  


* * *

  


That evening, you decided to pay Lucifer a visit in his study. You took your time in making your way to your destination, your steps slow and steady along the hallways. When you arrived, you cleared your throat and knocked on the door, both nervous and excited.

“Lucifer? It’s me,” you called. The fragrance of the rose in your hand calmed you down as you waited, and you took a deep breath and ceased fidgeting.

Lucifer opened the door, a pleased expression on his face when your eyes met. He welcomed you inside with a familiar smirk on his lips and pointed out as he shut the door, “I see you’ve found my gift.”

“I did,” you replied with a nod, stroking the rose’s leaves with a finger, “but that’s not all.”

“Hm?”

“I learned something _very_ interesting from Lord Diavolo this afternoon.”

He adjusted the crimson tie around his neck as he gazed at you, curious. “And that would be?”

“He told me you named the genus of this rose after me?”

“Of course, he’d tell you that.” Lucifer let out a long sigh and shook his head, a faint blush coloring his cheeks. “Of course, he did.”

“What? So, it’s true.” A playful smile made its way on your lips. “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me yourself, Lucifer. How long?”

“A few weeks, give or take.”

Elated by the confirmation coming from his lips, you threw your arms around him in an embrace, catching him off-guard.

A chuckle rumbled from his throat, and he asked, “Why do you always do that?”

“What? You mean, hug you by surprise?”

He wrapped his arms around your waist in return. “Yes, exactly.”

For all you knew, it was the many layers of clothing he always wore, or maybe, it was due to his nature as a demon, a creature destined for eternal damnation. Perhaps, it was because his affection for you was comparable to the flaming embers the most comfortable hearth could provide. Either way, you found only one answer.

“You’re warm,” you told him.

“Am I?”

“You are.”

“Well, you’re warm, too.”

You held him tighter and sighed contentedly. A sudden feeling of shyness crept inside you as you murmured, “Thank you for naming this rose after me. It’s an honor.”

This time, you needed no one to tell you of the meaning of the existence of this rose and what it entailed for bearing your name. It was plain, simple, and clear as crystal: you would go down in Devildom history as the Avatar of Pride’s most precious and muse, his beloved. While it would be natural to be burdened by the weight of such a title, you felt otherwise; lightweight in loving him and being loved by him in return.

As you raised your head to look at him, his dark gaze and his gentle smile were all it took for you to stand on your tiptoes and pull him closer. With your free hand on the back of his head, threading through his hair, you urged him to lean forward until the tips of your noses were touching.

The flames of his desire kindled by your boldness, he pressed his lips on yours. It was in that moment that you were the warmest you had ever been, in his arms with the space between your bodies close to none, cherished and adored. The heat of his palms over your back sent a thrill down your spine, and you reciprocated his kisses in kind. Pliant as he slid his tongue past the seam of your lips, you welcomed every gesture that could lead this into something else—something warmer and more intimate.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispered as your lips parted from his. The threads tying his composure together were slowly unraveling as his mouth brushed against the sensitive skin on your neck, waiting for your answer.

“You,” you replied without hesitation, and that single word was all he needed to hear.

Lucifer took your hand in his and led you to his bedroom where you have another passionate and unforgettable night between the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m grateful to [ReverberatingEchoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReverberatingEchoes/pseuds/ReverberatingEchoes) for editing this work!
> 
> Thank you for reading! 🌹


End file.
